


The dance of the demons

by ACK215



Category: Banana Bus Squad
Genre: Alternate Realities, Android!Terroriser, Angel!Bryce, Ghost!Brock, Ghost!Delirious, M/M, Mini is an innocent little bean, Seer!Ryan, Siren!Nogla, Vampire!Marcel, Vampire!Scotty, Werewolf!Lui, Wildcat is the center of it all, artist!Craig, demon!Evan, demon!luke, demons and monsters and stuff, monster au, supernatual - Freeform, violence and death, who knows what's really going on
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-23
Updated: 2018-06-18
Packaged: 2019-04-26 16:49:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,136
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14406342
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ACK215/pseuds/ACK215
Summary: Tyler is at the center of a family of demons, ghosts, and monsters. He's not really sure how he got himself into this, or how he can get himself out of it.





	1. Sunrise

Tyler blinked as the knife was waved in front of his face.

“I’m not fucking around man.” Craig slurred and he stumbled over his feet trying to make a point. Tyler’s eyes softened on the boy and he gently took the knife from him.

“And I don’t want that anywhere near you...or me,” he responded warmly and the boy pushed him away.

“I hate you!” he screamed and Tyler felt something icy in his chest.

“Craig…”

“You left me for months!” the boy’s bloodshot eyes found his and they were filling with tears. “I...fuck Tyler, I thought you’d been killed.” Tyler swallowed and stepped toward Craig, who only backed further into the corner. “No! Don’t even...even fucking try! I don’t, don’t want you to tell me it’s okay.”

“I wasn’t going to.” Tyler ran a hand down his face, unsure of how to deal with the emotionally distraught eighteen year old. Craig shook his head and wrapped his arms around himself, tears sliding down his cheeks.

“Did you think I wouldn’t worry?” the boy asked and Tyler sighed.

“I didn't expect to be gone for so long,” he answered as though that would fix everything.

Craig looked away, his gaze finding the gleaming of city lights across the horizon. There was too much pollution for stars, but Craig found the lights almost as beautiful. Tyler was still standing awkwardly across the tiny living room, and Craig felt his anger melt as he met the man’s apologetic gaze.

“You couldn’t have called?” Craig said sadly and Tyler pursed his lips.

“You know why that wasn’t possible.” Craig turned and pressed his head into the window, his eyes focused on the glittering of the horizon.

“I hate it here,” he whispered and felt Tyler moving up behind him.

“I know.” the man replied and Craig flinched as a hand rested on his shoulder. “But I can’t have you anywhere near them...they’ll kill you.”

“Fuck.” Craig whirled around into Tyler’s chest and buried his head into the man’s warmth. Tyler closed his arms around the boy and leaned his head onto Craig’s.

“I just want to keep you safe. And them safe.” Tyler’s voice was a soft rumble and Craig curled his fists into Tyler’s t-shirt.

“I hate it,” he mumbled and Tyler sighed.

“I know.”

* * *

 

Tyler tapped his thumbs against the wheel erratically as the speakers hummed with bass. Loud drum beats crowded his brain and made it difficult to think of anything other than the song and the road in front of him, which was the point. He half sang along to the song, blue eyes snared on the glittering neon of the cityscape sprawled in the distance.

It wasn’t fair to keep Craig out in the middle of nowhere, but he couldn’t bring himself to bring any sort of danger to the boy. The city wasn’t a safe place for boys like him, especially now with all the gangs and sex rings cropping up. Tyler grit his teeth as his mind wandered toward the darkest, worst case scenarios Mini could find himself in and a dull fear coursed through his body. He wouldn’t be able to handle it if anything happened to Craig...he’d turn into one of city’s many monsters. Men in the dark who were spattered with blood and screaming names of those lost, gathering armies to carry on their twisted sense of justice for whomever had been killed. No, he didn’t want to become anything like them.

The sky was becoming lighter and Tyler felt himself relaxing subtly as he crossed into the city. Daylight meant less of the things that went bump in the night. He maneuvered his way through early morning traffic, still surprised at how many people were up at the literal crack of dawn. His mind still wandered back to Mini and how the boy had hit him and screamed at him about how much of an asshole he was. His chest ached when he pictured the red eyes and glistening cheeks. He hated himself for doing this to Mini, but the boy couldn’t come here...for both the dangers of the city and those who Tyler called family. He loved them, he really did, but they wouldn’t care for Mini. A boy from outside, a boy with something like empathy and compassion still lingering in his heart. A boy who hadn’t gone through trials and tribulations just to survive another night. A boy who could be eaten alive by the monsters in the dark. And they really were monsters.

“You mind telling me where you went?” the voice was cold and Tyler sighed, eyes flickering to the rearview mirror where a pair of glittering yellow eyes stared at him.

“Nowhere special,” he answered and the creature snorted. “You couldn’t have waited about five minutes until I got home?” Tyler continued and the eyes narrowed.

“Someone’s avoiding the question.”

“No, I’m fucking tired and annoyed that you showed up for no reason and are harassing me about my comings and goings.” Tyler countered and his tone had become sharp and edged with anger. The creature sighed and Tyler heard shuffling from the backseat.

“Fine. Be that way. I do care about your safety as much as anyone else’s Tyler, you are the only one to regularly disappear after all.” the voice became somewhat accusatory. “And here I thought you were the one who wanted to take care of us.”

“You don’t need taking care of anymore,” Tyler answered tiredly, turning onto the dilapidated street that led to his shared home. The creature in the back made a tutting noise.

“We still don’t like you leaving us all the time.” Tyler turned into the driveway and killed the engine, getting out of the car without acknowledging the specter who hung in the back. He fumbled in his jacket pocket for his keys but his hands couldn’t seem to find the familiar pieces of metal. Tyler sighed and turned back toward the car, where the yellow eyes still glared from the darkness of the backseat.

“What are you? Five?” The creature hissed and got out from the car, its shadowy body sliding between the cracks before solidifying into a large black owl with bright yellow eyes. A set of keys hung from its beak. Tyler stalked over and ripped them from the creature’s grasp and stormed into the house.

The creature shook itself and changed again,melting into the shape of a man. He stretched and let out a long sigh, wondering if it were worth it to join the rest of his rather unpredictable family. Harsh brown eyes closed for a moment or two, fists curling at his sides before he forced the anger from his body and went into the rather broken down house.

 

Tyler sank onto the lopsided couch, his hands pressed to his face. He was exhausted and the faint beginnings of a headache was starting in his temples. He was grateful that the rest of his family were late sleepers, he really didn’t feel like dealing with all the drama yet. He heard the front door close and glared in the direction of the front hallway, waiting for the owl-like demon to round the corner. Instead a man came through the doorway, brown eyes already locked on to Tyler.

“You’re acting like I shouldn’t worry.” the man sat beside him stiffly, head cocked to one side and eyes narrowed. Tyler leaned back into the couch cushions. This was exactly what he didn’t want to have to deal with.

“Look,” he started, and the man raised an eyebrow. “I’m still human you know, I do have a life that doesn’t revolve around you guys.” he held his hand up before the man could comment. “And I care about you, but I have other things to do as well. You know your way around now, you’ve got yourselves under control now...you don’t exactly need me.”

“Of course we need you.” the man shot back, his voice cool and expression hardened. “You were the one to unite us after all. You have an army of monsters and ghosts at your disposal and you chose to rarely care for them.”

“But I-”

“No. Listen to me. You leave for days on end, leave us here alone. They miss you. And I know for a fact that your life isn’t that exciting.”

“Evan-”

“And that life includes some dangerous shit.” Tyler’s lips curved at the swear word that came from the normally put together demon and chuckled at the glare turned his way. “...We don’t want you to get hurt.” Evan continued. Tyler nodded.

“I know all of that and I’ve been fine every time. None of the gangs see me as a threat...not really.”

“But they could and they could try to kill you, if not blackmail you into joining them.” Evan snapped and Tyler waved a hand.

“They don’t want me.” his eyes saddened and Evan followed his gaze to the once wounded leg that seemed to never work quite right. “I’m not fast enough anymore.”

“Exactly my point. Anything...anyone tries to get you...you can't run away.” Evan’s stern words were met by blazing blue eyes.

“I said I’m fine. I don’t need you babying me over my every life choice!” he shouted. Evan sighed and stood.

“They’ll be up now,” he said and Tyler hung his head.

“Fucking great.”


	2. Family

His head hurt like hell and his nerves still buzzed from last night’s alcohol. Craig groaned and flopped back onto his bed, hands covering his face. His mind swam with blurry images of Tyler and he held onto the last bit of remembered warmth, the feeling of Tyler’s sweatshirt and hands melting away with each passing second. The boy had only known the man for a short period of time, but he was already dependant on him, attached in a way he’d sworn never to revisit.

“Fuck.” the words were too-loud in the empty bedroom. Craig forced himself up, stretching and rubbing his pounding head. He’d promised himself that he’d actually do something today instead of mope in bed all day.

The kitchen was soon filled with the thick aroma of coffee. The boy curled up on the sofa, a notepad balanced on his lap and an assortment of pens spread around his mug on the coffee table. He picked up a darker shade, his mind already falling back to his most familiar muse, Tyler. In a few quick strokes, the rough outline of his obsession could be seen. Craig stuck out his tongue slightly as he concentrated on the eyes. His eyes were always the most mysterious and captivating parts about him. The way the light blue shone and glared was hard to capture within of simple drawing. Craig smiled softly as he continued the drawing, coloring, and shading until it was complete. He tore the page from the sketchbook and tucked it into the folder reserved for Tyler. Craig knew he was being crazy, he was reminded of it enough by Tyler, but he couldn’t stop himself.

After the accident, it had been Tyler to scoop him from the flames and rubble to take him home. To try and fix the mental scars and remedy the nightmares. It was Tyler who cared and hid him when the monsters came. It was Tyler who made the sacrifice to keep Mini safe. Why shouldn’t Craig be obsessed? That and the man was gorgeous. Tall and brooding with a fire constantly burning and a smile that constantly suggested danger and mischief.

Sighing, he smoothed a fresh page and picked up a pencil. His eyes wandered to the window, where through the trees, the city’s lights had shone through the rugged darkness. His hands went to work as his brain lagged, stuck on memories he’d told himself to forget.

 

_“You really think I’ll be able to go back?” Craig asked, his fingers curled around Tyler’s. He leaned his head into the older man’s side and felt the low rumble of his chuckling._

_“Sure, when there aren’t so many monsters.” Tyler’s eyes were bright with the reflections of the city and he glanced down at the boy he’d sworn to protect. Craig hummed in response, staring through the trees at the shining city. A cool breeze brushed past them, carrying the scents of pine and the river. Craig felt Tyler relax and breathed in the familiarity of the woods and Tyler. It was almost intoxicating to be able to sit in the calm without the knowledge that Tyler would be leaving in the next few minutes. Craig smiled into Tyler’s jacket, he was Craig’s for a week and they didn’t have to worry about monsters or gangs or any of it._

_“I’m happy you’re here,” he said and it was stupid and sentimental and sappy but Craig wouldn’t have it any other way, not when it meant Tyler was willing to play the dumb schoolgirl with him._

_“Me too sweetheart,” he whispered back and it sent chills up Craig’s spine. He felt warm breath on his neck as Tyler leaned over and placed a kiss to his cheek. Craig giggled and ducked his head. He felt giddy and stupid as Tyler put his arm around him. “I’m sorry for not being here so much.” Craig frowned. This was not what he wanted to deal with right now._

_“No.,” he said and held Tyler at arm's length. “We are not discussing this right now, not when it’s so perfect.” Tyler winced but nodded._

_“I just...okay Mini.” he smiled and Craig shook his head._

_“Fuck you, that nickname is so old.”_

_“I think it’s funny. You aren’t ‘mini’ to anyone but me.” Tyler answered, kicking his dangling legs, his sneakers two stories from the ground. Craig huffed and returned the sentiment._

_“As if Wildcat is any better.” Tyler shook his head._

_“Dude, it sounds cool at least.”_

_“It has nothing to do with your pig obsession.” Craig countered and Tyler rubbed the back of his head._

_“Okay you got me there,” he admitted. Craig laughed and nestled closer to Tyler, hands sliding over the man’s broad back. Tyler hummed and leaned back into Craig, and stayed that way until Craig started to complain about how much his ass was hurting. Tyler’s eyes sparkled and he smirked._

_“Hmm, last I recall I was the one to make you say that.” Craig playfully punched his arm, his cheeks red._

_“S-shut up!” he said but there was a smile on his face._

* * *

“Tyler?” the man raised his head when he heard the tried, thick accent and gave the siren a small smile. 

“Hey Nogla.” The boy’s face split into a grin and he jumped onto the couch, his long limbs hanging off the end as he stretched into Tyler’s lap. 

“I missed you!” the boy giggled and it was clear his mind wasn’t quite awake yet. The siren’s gills were flaring with excitement and though he was used to it, the sight was still slightly unnerving to Tyler. 

“I missed you too.” Tyler echoed and it was true. Even if the boy was an idiot most of the time, Tyler couldn’t deny he’d missed the unending enthusiasm Nogla possessed. Nogla made a happy sort of noise and snuggled further into Tyler, who let himself smile even though guilt was weighing heavily on his chest. The realization of just how long he had left them had started to take its toll. 

“So, the pig’s finally back.” a low hiss met Tyler’s ears and he turned to find the shadowy shape of Marcel leaning against the doorframe. His red eyes glittered and Tyler glared back at him.

“I am.” he said and the vampire chuckled darkly.

“Miss us then? Decided we were worth another shot?” Marcel continued, venom flowing through his words. Tyler winced and looked away from him. 

“It’s not like that…” 

“Then what’s it like?” Marcel hissed, his cold fingers lifting Tyler’s chin. Tyler didn’t even blink at the speed, didn’t resist against the nails pressing into his skin. “We’ve waited  _ months _ for you.” Marcel snarled, putting a little more pressure to the man’s soft skin beneath his chin. Nogla looked up at the vampire with wide eyes.

“Don’t hurt ‘em Marcey.” The nickname was enough to startle the vampire into backing off. Tyler sighed and touched the half-crescents that marked his chin. Marcel stared at Nogla with a look of pure confusion and annoyance.

“ _ What the fuck _ ?” Nogla giggled and ducked under Tyler’s arm when Marcel reached out, a slight smile threatening to break over his face. Tyler sighed again, leaning his head back and closing his eyes. This is exactly what he should have expected, yet he was still somewhat surprised. 

“What’s going on in here?” a familiar cackle echoed around the room and Tyler couldn’t help but smile. God, he’d missed that laugh. He opened his eyes to find Delirious staring at him from behind his trademark hockey-mask and from the shape of the ghost’s  blue eyes, he must be hiding a wicked grin. 

“Hey Delirious.” Tyler waved and the ghost rolled his eyes.

“You’re extremely casual for someone who disappeared for months and left us alone.” Tyler’s smile faded and he sat straighter, making Nogla groan in protest. 

“Listen, I had stuff to do… You guys don’t need me as much anymore, I figured you’d be okay.” the explanation sounded weak even to him and Tyler shied away from the fierce glares directed his way. 

“Okay? Yeah being cooped up in this tiny ass house was definitely okay, just great.” Marcel crossed his arms, blood red eyes staring directly at a guilty Tyler. “What a fucking wonderful idea Tyler.” Tyler gritted his teeth and got to his feet, ignoring Nogla’s protest. 

“Listen here you little bitch, I still have a life...one that doesn’t always include you guys. That doesn’t mean I don’t care because I do. I’ve never been more fucking relieved to be here again. I hated being out there by myself...but there are places I can’t take you.” Tyler took a deep breath and Marcel’s eyes just narrowed further. 

“You missed us?” Tyler let out a long, exhausted sigh.

“Yes Marcel. I missed you.” The vampire grinned, his fangs glinting coldly in the light. 

“That’s all I wanted to hear bitch.” he said, but Tyler knew better. Marcel was the type to hold a grudge, and this pretend affability wasn’t going to hold up for long. Delirious chuckled and sat beside a disgruntled Nogla, who was rubbing his eyes and yawning. 

“Where’s the rest of them?” Tyler asked, wanting to get all the welcome back shit over with. 

“Dunno, around.” Marcel answered and Tyler ran a hand down his face, wondering if it was worth it to seek the others out or go to bed. 

“Oh fuck off.” the voice was many things, irish, electronic  and the most important detail, very angry. Tyler turned to find the android glaring at him, red eye brightening and metal finger pushing into Tyler’s chest. “Get outta here ya bastard, we don’t want your lame ass apologies about fucking abandoning us.” Tyler sighed again and held his hands out.

“Brian...I don’t want to deal with this right now. I’m back, get over it.” Brian growled and put a little more force into Tyler’s chest. 

“Yeah, well I didn’t want to deal with everyone’s whining either but here we are.” 

“Brian? Who are you threatening now?” another voice echoed from the hallway and Tyler relaxed at the sound. If anyone could calm Brian down, it was Brock. 

“I dunno, the man who left us for months?” Brian snarled and Brock came into the living room, a tired expression on his face. His eyes lit when he spotted Tyler and he smiled.

“Welcome back Tyler!” he said warmly and Brian whirled on him.

“You’re supposed to be angry!” he cried and Brock gave him a quizzical look. 

“I thought we agreed that Tyler should have his own space?” 

“Yeah! Give me my space bitch!” Tyler spoke up and Brian rolled his eyes.

“Oh please you-”

“Brian.” Brock said warningly and the android backed off, a scowl still fixed on his face. Tyler gave Brock a thankful look, and the ghost nodded thoughtfully. Marcel snickered and Tyler leaned back against the couch, exhaustion starting to get to him.

“Hey, if anyone else is awake and wants to get mad at me, they better do it now. I’m going to bed.” he said and Nogla made a pouty face.

“But you just got here!” he said and Tyler glared at him.

“Exactly, and I’ve been driving all night! I wanna sleep.” Nogla frowned but didn’t protest further. Tyler sighed, “So where’s Lui and Scott? They wanna yell at me too?” 

“Yell at you for what?” Tyler looked up to see both Lui and Sotty coming into the living room. Lui looked as tired as Tyler felt while Scotty’s red eyes were bright and awake. 

“I dunno, existing?” Tyler snapped and Brian made to start up another argument but was stopped by a gentle touch from Brock. Lui raised an eyebrow.

“I honestly don’t care if you’re here or not.” he said and Tyler tried not to be hurt by the statement. Scotty shrugged.

“I think it’s better around here when he is.” Tyler smiled.

“Thank you!” He got to his feet and pushed past Brian as he started for his bedroom. He was stopped by Evan, who stepped in front of him. Tyler scowled. “C’mon Evan!” he growled and the demon glared at him.

“I think we all are waiting on an explanation.” he said coldly. Tyler looked back at his little group of monsters and sighed.

“I’ll tell you when I wake up, I promise.” he said and Evan pursed his lips before answering in a curt, angry manner.

“Fine.” 

  


 


	3. Darkness

“He’s back Master.” The man’s pale eyes slowly found the shining orbs and the gleaming teeth in the pitch blackness of the cavern. 

“ _Where is he?_ _How do you know?_ ” the monster’s growl was deep and settled heavily in the man’s chest. He coughed as the creature exhaled, its breath sickly sweet, tinged with evil and something ancient.

“He is in the city Master, among his monsters once again.” the thing in the dark hissed and the man flinched.

“ _They are not his...they belong to me_.” the man nodded vigorously.

“Of course they do master, you-”

“ _Silence_ !” the word was harsh and heated, the man stepped back. The creature offered a smile, a wide gaping hole that was darker than the darkness around them, and ringed with long flashes of white knives. “ _You need not act like a brainless fool. I have plenty of those. I chose you for your invaluable skills. You are my greatest asset my dearest, Ohm.”_ The man swallowed thickly, his eyes brimming with tears. He had never wanted it to come to this...a union of his own curse and the horror of being trapped in the grasp of such a monster.

“Yes...yes sir,” he answered softly and the monster hissed in amusement.

“ _It’s humorous to see your torment, will you serve me or stay loyal to those little friends of yours? What does that gift of yours say?”_ Ohm shuddered, his eyes filling with white mist. He clutched his head as visions forced their way into his head. He screamed as he saw the bodies of his friends, the darkness of the monster hovering above them, expanding beyond the house and out into the world, consuming everything. He fell to his knees, tears running freely down his cheeks. The monster reached out with clawed hands, wiping the tears away with surprising gentleness. “ _Shhh, you will come to see that this is best, for you...and for me.”_ the monster laughed softly and retreated back into the cavern, leaving the man called Ohm to sob.

 

* * *

  


Craig knew the isolation was for his own good. The city was infested with monsters and men who weren’t outfitted with the claws and fangs but still could be considered monstrous. Tyler was just trying to protect him and yet Craig resented him for it. For leaving him in the middle of the woods with no one to talk to but the birds. Craig had always been a people person and the sudden loneliness had hurt his mental health more than he’d like to admit. Now he stood at the window, eyes fixated on the swaying of the pines and the faraway shimmering of the bay. He was too far away to hear anything of the city, of its ever-beating heart or see the rush of people along the sidewalks, a swell of bodies and sounds and smells. Craig closed his eyes remembering a time when he’d been living in the center of it all, sharing a tiny apartment with his mother and brother, who both worked long hours just to give Craig the chance of an education. Craig wiped the tears from his eyes and turned from the window, his heart longing for just one more hour among the city life, for something, anything familiar.

He picked up his pad and flipped through the pages, the image of Tyler he’d sketched that morning fresh and slightly smudged. Craig traced the dark lines of the man’s eyes, the slope of his nose, the outline of his lips. The man had only left last night and his absence still carved a hole in Craig’s lonely heart. A tear dripped onto the page, and Craig held the sketchbook to his chest. He wanted Tyler to come back, for good so that he didn’t have to endure this unending loneliness.

“I just want _someone_ ,” Craig whispered, bowing his head and clutching the book even tighter as more tears flowed, his chest heaving with loud sobs. “Please…” he said, looking at the picture, “Come back Tyler.” his voice broke and he sank to the floor.

* * *

 

Tyler dreamed of Craig. He was posing for the boy, who was laughing and shaking his head.

“Tyyler you’re moving too much!” he giggled and Tyler scowled.

“Yeah cause this position hurts! Why did you have to pick the worst pose possible, my legs are cramping you dick.” he retorted and Craig just giggled some more. Tyler rolled his eyes and tried his best not to move though his legs were killing him and his ass itched.

“Trust me, this is going to look beautiful!” Craig promised and Tyler grinned.

“It better, or I’m never letting you do this shit to me again,” Craig smirked and went back to drawing, his tongue poking out in concentration. Tyler sighed and took a moment to look out the window, relaxed by the waving trees and the soft whispers of the wind. He wondered if he should move his monsters out of the city, to a place like this. It might do them better to have a place to be stretch their legs without worrying about being caught. He winced as he thought of the human gangs who lived to hunt down monsters. Those type of gangs found a sport in it, showing off mutilated corpses as some sort of sick trophies. They would stop at nothing to kill a monster and Tyler constantly worried about his own little group of monsters, living in the shadows out of fear of those humans. Tyler shook his head to clear away the dark thoughts, ignoring Craig’s cute little whine of protest.

“You made me mess up!” the boy huffed and Tyler gave him an over exaggerated grin.

“Good,” he said and as the words left his lips the windows shattered. Craig screamed as men in dark suits grabbed him and held him away from Tyler who was fighting against more of the men, who were grabbing at him and holding him back. Tyler yelled in frustration but there were too many men and he couldn’t move. His eyes widened in fear when a gun was held to Craig’s head.

“Let him go!” Tyler screamed, his voice raw. The men’s faces were covered with black ski-masks and their eyes were glassy as they stared at him, staying silent. The door opened slowly and Tyler’s gaze shifted to the man who stepped through. He was tall and dressed in a black suit, a gun held loosely in a large pale hand. Tyler swallowed, the man had no face. There was no eyes, nose, mouth, just a blank whiteness that surrounded the man’s head.

“ _It has taken me many months to find your dreams Tyler.”_ the man said and it was a hissing inside Tyler’s brain.

“What? Who the fuck are you?” Tyler asked and the man chuckled, the sound echoing around Tyler’s head.

“ _Who I am is unimportant. You only need to know what I want.”_ Tyler balled his fists.

“And what’s that?” he snapped. The man tilted his head, and Tyler watched as the man’s form glitched, jumping from right in front of him to behind Craig in a halting, fuzzy manner. Tyler gritted his teeth as the specter ran fingers through Mini’s hair, smoothing the messy brown strands. Craig squeezed his eyes shut and tears rolled down his reddened cheeks. “Don’t touch him!” Tyler yelled and the specter only laughed.

“ _I am not, he is not real.”_ Tyler watched as Craig’s form danced in and out of vision before disappearing. The specter came closer, leaning close to Tyler’s face. “ _Who was he? A friend? A lover? Why do you hide him from me?_ ” Tyler stayed silent, simultaneously confused and angry. The specter shrugged. “ _I will find out, as I have already found out about your dear monsters. And they are the reason I am here._ ” the specter continued and Tyler shivered as fear sent chills down his spine. What was this creature and what did he want with the monsters? He fought to wake himself up, wanting to make sure that they were safe. The specter backed away and Tyler could hear the amusement in its voice as it spoke. _“Trying to wake up? How smart of you.”_ The specter paused and cocked its head as if listening to something. _“But useless in the long run, I will always find you.”_ Tyler struggled against the arms that held him, shouting inside his mind as he tried to wake himself. The specter was laughing in his ear and he screamed as he came to the surface of his dreaming, the edges beginning to blur. “ _Oh Tyler, you poor thing._ ” the specter laughed, and the arms holding him melted away. Tyler stumbled back as the specter came closer. “ _Let me help you,_ ” it said before Tyler was plunged into darkness.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's short, I know, but I've been busy and writer's block is evil. I also changed up the second chapter because I was unhappy with it. Hope you like the story so far, comments are appreciated! 
> 
> List of what the guys are:  
> Craig and Tyler are both human  
> Marcel and Scotty are vampires  
> Nogla is a siren  
> Lui is a werewolf  
> Brock and Delirious are ghosts (I've changed Brock)  
> Evan and Luke are demons  
> Bryce is an angel  
> Ryan is a seer  
> Brian is a android


End file.
